red lips
by Harryline
Summary: ok this is the roughest of rough copies but i desperately need input... any input would be stupendous.. so basically this is a modern day fix on snow white, but retold in the step mothers point of view ...


Typing at my computer with newly polished finger nails. Usually I would go with something fantastic like bright red with red leopard print on the tips, but this time I had gone with the forever classic French nails, on both of my ring fingers however I had a white spiral to bring the classic beauty to its peak. On the computer I logged on to **!#$%^&* **. A website made by different sororities to settle competing sorority house quarrels. Right now however instead of voting if 'Katie or Becky' have dibs on a guy they are never going to have I had a mission in hand. I went onto the wall to find Mirror Mirror. The most important and genius part of the website in anyone who has senses opinion. To brake it down it is basically a computer program that technically characterises, judges and rates how good looking a person really is, it also has a rate scale where the members rate the attractiveness of each participant. I clicked on the Mirror Mirror button and waited for it to load. Just as I suspected there was a picture a beautiful girl with hair with black silky hair and a box fringe, in the picture she had a gaga like bow made out of her hair set on the side of her head. Her face fair and flawless with a soft face and distinctive eyebrows that helped frame her whole beautiful face. Her bright green eyes shone out like a lighthouse at a stormy cliff. Under the picture there was huge capitalised words saying YOU ARE THE FAIREST OF THEM ALL, I had won both accounts of beauty. Of course I ignored the rating, my real pride was in the computer program because then I knew that my popularity wouldn't affect peoples opinions.

I had been the fairest of them all for the whole year so far, so in reality I really didn't need to keep checking it so constantly, but I liked to see peoples feed backs. I looked down the page to see who was following behind my example of true loveliness. There on the screen were the names of all my adopted children, as I call them, beautiful girls who I had given a makeover to. Of course they would be nothing without my influence, but hey I'm just a great gal. I then headed to the male section of Mirror Mirror. Justin Anthony Davis was at the head of the list. Being the awesomest looking guy you would think that we would be together, but I came to the decision to ride solo for a while. He also had an ego thing, and I was in need for two people in a relationship to think I'm the best thing out, him and me. There was a list of other guys that should mean nothing to you, since I am uninvolved in their existence. I pressed down on apple T. Opening a new tab I searched for a website to start my ancient history project. Still looking at my perfectly polished nails with a huge ring placed strategically on my middle finger, of my right hand. Knock knock. "Who is it"

"It's me Steffy" She still against my wisdom, called herself Steffy. A name I knew would stop her reaching her full potential of the respected she could receive from the newfound beauty I had graciously given to her.

"Come in." I turned around in my designer chair and gave a natural pose to prove the point of my natural elite. "How's my beautiful girl" As she walked in I noticed her black hair, and fair skin. I believe that imitation is the best form of flattery. So I wasn't offended by her obvious plagiarism of my look and style.

"Hey, I need some help with my makeup." She obviously didn't just need help with her makeup, although I didn't doubt that she indeed did. There was something else on her mind. So as the wonderful person I was I decided to ask away and save us twenty minutes of mindless chatter.

"So, whats going on with life and such? Is there anything bothering you? How's the love life going?"

"Well actually." Her expressive grey blue eyes told me everything. It was a boy; she was confused, and had come to her fairy godmother for guidance.

"Yes?"

"There is this boy."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea, and well I am confused." Oh but of course she was.

"And what are you confused about my young pretty?" I decided that I would fix her makeup while she was talking to me, just to kill two **birds with one stone.** So I grabbed a lip pencil and gently stroked her chin to get her lips in the required position. Unfortunately she had no idea how to talk properly while doing this so all her words came out like a duck who appears to croak from the frog launched in its mouth.

"**Well he is sorta just like amazing" **

"Oh yea, then what's the problem?" I knew that I she wouldn't be comfortable if I continued to grab her lip so I made my way to her beautiful grey blue eyes, one feature that I didn't wave my wand and give her.

"Well he is smart, handsome and respectful." I put a pretty light baby pink in the inner corner of her eyes. It was light enough however that an untrained eye would never know it was pink.

"Oh yea?"

"Yes and he is so open about his feelings." I put a designer purple eyeshadow in the crease of her eyelid to show the depth in her eyes.

"Well that's always good


End file.
